


Obsess

by buttercup6932



Series: Beautiful Tragedies [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Compulsive lying, Dub con Malec, Emotionally abusive, Horny Magnus, Jealous Magnus Bane, King Alec Lightwood, Love/Hate, M/M, Malec Angst, Malec Smut, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Magnus Bane, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus Bane, Power Bottom Alec Lightwood, Prince Magnus Bane, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Addict Magnus Bane, Sexual Tension, Smutty Angst, Stockholm, Top Magnus Bane, Toxic Relationships, Toxic sex, Unhealthy Relationships, angsty sex, dub con, magnus is an asshole, malec porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercup6932/pseuds/buttercup6932
Summary: Part 2 of Beautiful Tragedies





	Obsess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is part of my series 'Beautiful Tragedies' following 'Ruin Me' but I have no idea how to connect these two because I'm illiterate so please bear with me. You can read both as stand alones, I'll sort it out when I figure this shit out but until then, Thankyou for your patience

**MAGNUS **

It's been a week. A week of him ignoring me at all costs, a week since I last touched him and a week since his orgasm denial. And I loved every second of it.

I hated myself, I did. But I couldn't breath, couldn't function when I thought of letting him go, atleast this way he's still somehow connected to me, no matter how fucked up it is.

Enough time's passed is what I told myself as I marched towards his chambers, once again ready to claim what _belongs _to me. It was almost midnight, everyone was already in bed or getting ready for it. I was in my nightgown.

I entered without warning and there he stood, getting dressed by his manservant. Underhill. Annoying little piece of shit. I rolled my eyes as he bowed to me and dismissed him with a wave of my hand. He looked to Alexander for approval and to my surprise, got it immediately. He left us, looking between us, glancing around in concern as his eyes lingered on Alec for a little longer than usual. Will deal with him later.

Now that all disturbances were out of the way, I shifted my undivided attention to Alexander, standing in nothing but a thin shirt, tied loosely at the front, sparing nothing for imagination. The shirt stopped just a little below the hard thick buldge between his legs. Hiding it from my eyes. Not for long.

He looked at me directly, shamelessly and walked towards me, suddenly towering over me. I almost felt nervous, but I didn't take a single step back. His eyes were swollen and red, he looked pale and weak and so fucking sinful.

He lowered his head, stopping right next to my ear. He breathed into it, "Why the fuck are you here?"

Okay, atleast he's talking to me. And the bulge pressing against by stomach gave me the motivation for what I did next.

"To do this," I grabbed his hips and slammed them against me, so that his dick rubbed against mine. He moaned. Good.

I started into his eyes and as he looked right back at me. And I repeated the motion. This time, he added a slight sway to his hips, rolling himself against me. _Fuck. _

"Look at what we've become." His voice came in harsh breaths as he sped up his movements.

He was so gonna come, I know I shouldn't have done what I did next. He didn't deserve it but I pushed him away as he finally (almost) reached his peak.

"Seriously?!" He snapped. His hands moving to his hair in frustration.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby." His expression changed to raw anger in a matter of seconds and god did I get off on that. I wanted him to hate me, to despise me because that's what I deserved. I didn't deserve his love. But I wanted to take him when he hated me the most, so that even in those moments, I know I'm the only one.

My hand went to grab his dick as I pulled him close, getting rid of all the annoying distance between us.  
"Tell me one thing. Why was Underhill in here when you were practically wearing nothing?" I breathed into his ear, jealousy bubbling up in side me. My grip on his dick tightened, bruising enough to causes pain. He whimpered in my grasp but pushed me away.

"You know what, I don't have time for this. As a matter of fact, I might as well have him in here and jerk me off because that's all this is about anyways."

That. Hit a nerve. He can't say things like that to me. I tried to muffle the pain and the anger making its way to my throat, my insides burning.

"Don't you dare tell me this is just sex. Don't."

"But you know it is. That's all this has ever been or are you really that delusional?"

"Shut the fuck up, Alexander. Not another word." I snapped. That seemed to silence him. He looked frustrated, annoyed, and destructible.

"Is this how it's always going to be? You being a psycho ex that won't let me move on with my life and -" He asked, sounding helpless.

"You don't mean that-" My voice cracked, I hate when this happens. Tears glistened my eyes. Why would he call me crazy?

"See? Talking to you is like banging your head against a wall. You get nothing. You're so addicted to sex that you... that you've, lost all sight of us and.. I.. Magnus, I can't. I can't do this anymore. I need you to leave. Just go. Please."

No, this can't be happening. He can't just. No. He's not letting me go. I don't know how to fix this. I need him to need me. But he doesn't. Not like I need him.

I was going to break down. The thought of him leaving, the thought of him moving on, my heart stopped. I couldn't breath.

I looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes, he's stronger than me. I knew that. He always has been. But I can't let this happen.

I needed to show him that I do love him, but I only knew one way how. So I marched up to him, turned him around, ignoring all his struggles and bent him over, grabbing his hair and grinding against him.

He needs this too. He struggled to get out of my grip, but I won't give in, he will.

"Magnus, no. Stop." He moaned.

I didn't listen to him. I undid my robe and lifted his shirt up, exposing his beautiful hole to my eyes. The fact that he's been standing like this, in the presence of his stupid little man servant. Fuck, Im going to kill him.

I pushed him against the nearest wall. Turning him to face me, untied his shirt completely and took his nipple into my mouth. He arched his back and moaned so fucking loud, I almost dropped to my knees.

I sucked, liked and abused his nipple as he arched into me, while constantly teasing his other nipple with my fingers. He whined like a whore.

"This is so, so wrong." I heard him say between broken moans.

I straightened my back to look at him. He was a mess. Sweat glistening his entire body, his breath was uneven and the way he looked at me. Fuck. So much anger, so much resentment, yet so much affection underneath it all. I made him suck on my fingers that later prodded his hole.

"But it feels so..._so, good."_ I whispered against his lips, as I kissed him so hard he'd see stars. He kissed me back and his hands went around my neck.

I didn't break the kiss. He was too far gone into it and I was getting high. This is it. This is my drug. I lifted his leg and wrapped it around my waist as he continued to kiss me and then I slowly entered him. Constantly fucking his mouth with my tongue in sync with me pounding his ass.

God he was such a mess, shivering all over. I could feel him burning up. Fuck it. Fuck everything. I need him to spill. I need to make him come.

I slipped out of him. “No!” He lashed out as I deposited him on to the bed. “You bastard. Don't you dare fucking deny me again. Don't you da--"

I grunted and sank to my knees, cutting off his curses as I deep throated him.  
“Oh. Oh God!” He immediately bucked and grabbed the edge of the bed to keep from sliding to the floor.

My fingers pushed into him and he lifted his legs onto my shoulders, opening himself wider, an offering. Oh, my sweet fucking baby. I worked his dick and hole simultaneously, bobbing and thrusting, pegging his prostate with my fingers.  
“Mags. Mags!” His entire body trembled above me. “Baby. Please.” Even his words shook. Fire spread through me, he called me _baby. _My eyes clenched shut. Red and bright.

He palmed my nape, fucking into my mouth even as he begged. "I need to come. Please. Don't leave me hanging. Please. Please. Please."

I lifted my head. Our gazes locked. Then I was getting up, and I was inside him as his legs wrapped around my hips.

Unbearable pleasure.

Finally. My baby convulsed under his orgasm, shouting my name, shooting his cum between us and onto his stomach. Inside him, my cock twitched and swelled.  
He palmed my ass and pulled me in deeper, locking his ankles above my ass to hold me in place. “Don't fucking leave. Keep going. Give it to me.”  
I couldn't help but groan and dip ny head, taking his mouth as I took his ass, rough and wet.

I came inside him, worked him through both of our orgasms as he trembled and came _again. So fucking sensitive. I kept going. _To the point where it hurt and he cried out my name, begging me to stop. But did I stop? Not a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, tell me how you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> this is only gonna get more messed up from here guys, tell me how you feel about this so far in the comments down below! <3


End file.
